dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
K' vs Yang
K' vs Yang is ZackAttackX's one hundred and second DBX. Description King of Fighters vs RWBY! Since it's winter and freezing outside (at least where I'm from), here's a battle between two prolific pyrokinetics to warm you up! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Junior's Club - RWBY "Look pal, I don't have all day. Where were they heading?" K' growled at Junior, slamming his hands on the bar. This caught Yang's attention, who was stood at the other end of the room, watching him from a distance. She began to approach slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. "For the last time, I don't know." Junior snapped back, not fazed by K' whatsoever. Out of frustration, K' grabbed Junior by the shirt and pulled him towards him. "Don't you dare play dumb with me. He borrowed your guys, why the hell wouldn't you-" "Hey pal, I think you'd be better off letting him go, don't you?" Yang said, drawing her Ember Celicas. K' looked at Yang, who was itching for a reaction from him. To her surprise, and disappointment, he simply brushed her off and refocused his attention to the bartender. Yang approached K' and grabbed hold of his shoulder. "I said-" she began, but was cut off by a quick left hook to the face, courtesy of K'. "I heard you the first time, lady. Now keep your nose out of my business." he demanded. Yang stood back up and bashed her fists together. "Sorry, boy. But you've just made it our business now!" she said. HERE WE GO! Yang quickly pulled her fist back to fire a shotgun round at K', but he turned his head to the side to dodge the shot and grabbed Yang's arm, tossing her over his shoulders to the ground. He then went to stomp on Yang's face, but the huntress rolled away, grabbing onto a bar stool and swinging for K' with it. K' backtracked, and Yang launched the stool his way, which he destroyed with a leaping kick, but landed right in Yang's firing range. Yang wailed away on K', striking him with several stiff shots to his midsection and face before punching him across the dance floor, sending the bystanders running away. K' was quick to recover as Yang leaped at him with a haymaker, which he ducked, then bashed Yang in the face with a headbutt, stunning the huntress. K' then began his offense with a Heat Drive, striking Yang with a heavy fiery punch, then followed up with a rapid combination of punches before blasting her away with an Ein Trigger, sending her stumbling back towards the bar. The huntress propped herself up against the bar, but K' wasn't for letting her recover. He rushed towards Yang, who was waiting for him to get in close, and when in close proximity, aimed her robot arm at K' and allowed it to spring out and strike him in the face, surprising the heck out of him and dazing him. The arm fell back into Yang's reach and she quickly re-equipped it, continuing to fire off rounds at K'. K' raised his arms to minimize the damage, though Yang again got in close and swung her leg round, tripping him up, and she followed up with a heavy uppercut to K's gut, sending him into the air. Yang then fired a larger round from her gauntlet, which K' recovered in time to counter with an Ein Trigger - the two pyrokinetic attacks cancelling each other out. K' descended with a leg drop, which Yang caught, but K' brought his free leg up and punted Yang in the gut, forcing her to relinquish her grip. He then delivered a Crow Bite to his foe, knocking her into the air, then followed up with a kick that sent her crashing down through a table. K' charged up a ball of fire and threw it at Yang, aiming to finish her off. But when the attack collided, she burst out, her Semblance at its peak. She screamed and pelted K' with an insane amount of blasts from her gauntlets, catching him completely off guard with the amount of power she now had. She then grabbed the table and hurled it at K', who barely dodged it, clearly showing the effects of the battle. Yang fired two shots behind her to launch herself straight at K', looking to break his jaw with the momentum of the incoming punch. However, K' used his Blackout technique and reappeared behind her, grabbing her by the arm and tossing her to the ground again. This time, his Ein Trigger made full contact with its target, completely diminishing her Aura. The groggy huntress staggered to a vertical base, ever defiant. She began swinging wildly, desperate to land a hit on her foe, but K' blocked all her attacks before striking her with a fiery uppercut. He then placed his hand on the ground and summoned a large pillar of fire around him and Yang, which disintegrated the latter, reducing her to ashes, leaving only her robot arm. With the fight over, K' turned to Junior, who had taken cover behind his bar. "So, you feel like telling me now?" K' spat, approaching him. Reluctantly, Junior informed him of his target's whereabouts. "They were heading to the port." he sighed. K' hinted at Yang's ashes and robot arm on the floor. "You know what'll happen if you're lying." he said before turning to leave. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights